


rain against your lips

by ryneisaterriblefan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, No Angst, Rain, Summer Romance, The kagehina's more platonic with a few kisses bc idk how to write lol, and idk how to write feelings this seems so emotionless, i think, this is just me licking my wounds from my last fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: In which Kageyama makes up with his teammates and goes to Aoba Johsai.But he and Hinata still meet anyways.(Because the universe just has a fucked up way of pulling people together.)





	rain against your lips

**Author's Note:**

> someone pls save me from haikyuu hell
> 
> and shitty story starters: a book by me lol

 Shouyou likes to think himself a man of courage and determination.

 Which…honestly doesn’t explain how the first thing he does when seeing his former rival-slash-arch nemesis at nine in the morning is squawk angrily like a rooster.

 The boy, from before – he still has that angry expression on his face and those piercing blue eyes – stares at him for a while, before saying, ‘You’re that shrimp who promised to beat me.’

 Shouyou bristles, ‘And I will! I just need to get better than you!’

 The boy raises his eyebrow – Shouyou’s jealous, his eyebrows have taken a vow to never do anything apart – and says, ‘Are you sure?’

 And Shouyou would say something if not for the fact that he’s here, on summer break, alone in a sand volleyball court with a frayed volleyball clutches in his hands.

 Shouyou suddenly remembers, ‘You’re a setter, right?’

 The boy even frowns more, ‘Hah?!’

 Shouyou’s face brightens, because, as much as he forgets about things even if he studies them, the boy being a setter has never really escaped his mind.

 He passes him the ball, and the boy catches it out of instinct. ‘Toss to me!’

 The boy’s frown stays on his face, though there’s a lot of confusion mixing in with his angry face at the moment. ‘Why? You said you were going to get better than me, how are you going to do that if I’m tossing to you?’

 Shouyou does consider it, but only for a moment before he grins again, ‘I need a setter, and it’s not going to matter if I beat you anyways, right?’

 ‘You’re not going to beat me,’ the boy says, but Shouyou laughs, shaking it off.

 Taking a place in front of the net, Shouyou says again, ‘Toss to me!’

 ‘Fine,’ the boy relents, shucking off his coat and laying it on his shoes after he takes them off. He’s wearing a t-shirt, mush like Shouyou, but while Shouyou’s wearing a pair of shorts, the other boy’s in his sweatpants.

 The boy passes him the ball, telling him to throw it. ‘Oh, by the way, what’s you name?’

 The boy starts, then looks down, mumbling, ‘Kageyama Tobio.’

 Shouyou grins, ‘I’m Hinata Shouyou!’

 The boy nods, and then Hinata throws the ball to him. Shouyou watches in awe as the ball perfectly curves when Kageyama tosses it, and he jumps up to spike it, the ball hitting the ground with a satisfying thud as he spike it across the net.

 Shouyou turns to Kageyama, eye practically sparkling as he says, ‘That toss was awesome! It went like WHOOSH and GUAH and it was really cool!’

 Kageyama avoids his eye as he goes to pick up the ball, ‘That was a just regular set. What’s so special about it anyways?’

 Shouyou huffs, ‘Yeah, but that’s the first set from an actual setter I’ve spiked, so it – it just feels good, okay!’

 Shouyou can see Kageyama shrugging as he passes the ball to him and tells him to throw again.

 

 By midday, the weather is too hot and both of them are tired, leaning against the nearby tree as they sit and catch their breaths.

 ‘Kageyama,’ Shouyou says suddenly, ‘Which school do you go to?’

 Kageyama ignore him for a moment, and just when Shouyou thinks that Kageyama hasn’t heard him, he answers, ‘Aoba Johsai.’

 ‘Hm? Never heard of it.’

 Kageyama snorts, and says, ‘It’s not my fault you’re a dumbass, dumbass.’

 Shouyou punches Kageyama in the shoulder, but it’s more playful than anything as they lapse into a comfortable silence again.

 ‘What about you?’

 Shouyou grins, and turns to Kageyama, ‘Karasuno! Because of the Little Giant! He’s so cool!’

 Kageyama rolls his eyes, but says, ‘Well, even if your jumps are good you’re still shitty at everything else.’

 ‘Hey!’

 

 They both agree to meet up there again in the evening, even though Kageyama seems averse to toss to him first, both of them enjoy playing with each other.

 Shouyou is there first, and he hopes that he isn’t being too eager, then berates himself for even thinking that.

 Instead, he tosses the volleyball by himself, creating makeshift tosses to spike by himself.

 The air is a bit colder by the time Kageyama arrives, having exchanged his sweatpants for shorts like Shouyou.

 ‘Hey!’ Shouyou greets him, and Kageyama nods distractedly as he takes off his shoes and comes to stand beside Shouyou on the court. He passes the ball to Kageyama, and tells him, ‘Toss!’

 ‘Why are you so eager about this?’ Kageyama mumbles, but makes no move to stop tossing to him.

 ‘I just like it a lot,’ Shouyou says by means of explanation.

 Kageyama huffs, ‘Fine, but we’re going to work on your crappy receives after this, dumbass.’

 Shouyou is _not_ pouting.

 

 They successfully make it through that practice, receiving and spiking until night falls and the sun’s almost set. They’re also leaning back against the tree and cooling down, Shouyou having escaped death (read: Kageyama) chasing after him and calling him a dumbass.

 ‘Thanks for setting to me,’ Shouyou says, because as much as he hates the bastard, he doesn’t want him to think he isn’t grateful to the setter for setting to him.

 Kageyama doesn’t reply for a few moments, and when he does, the reply is quiet, ‘It’s fine. It’s not like anyone else – ‘

 He cuts himself off then, abruptly standing up and gathering his things.

 ‘Kageyama?’ Shouyou questions, confused as to why Kageyama seems agitated suddenly.

 ‘It’s nothing,’ Kageyama dismisses, but Shouyou wants to point out that anything bothering Kageyama must be important is if can make him _that_ uneasy.

 Kageyama makes to walk away, but turns and asks him, hesitantly, ‘Tomorrow morning?’

 And maybe Shouyou’s just projecting, but he thinks he can sense a slightly hopeful tone of Kageyama’s voice.

 So he grins, gives his best smile, and tells Kageyama, ‘Of course!’

 

 A week passes. Shouyou’s getting better at receives, as much as Kageyama doesn’t believe him. They learn more about each other, bit by bit – Kageyama loves milk, his favorite color is grey, he actually prefers vegetables over meat – but there’s still something that’s bothering Shouyou.

 The first time Kageyama does a jump serve, Shouyou barely manages to receive it, but it ricochets off his arm and knocks the toupee off a passing man. (Shouyou apologized, and they both barely saw the man walking off before they falling to their knees in laughter.

  ~~Shouyou’s never heard Kageyama laugh. He thinks it’s really nice.~~ )

 One morning, as Shouyou’s practicing his serves, he finally decides to ask what’s been on his mind since the early days of their training together. 

 ‘Kageyama?’

 An acknowledging noise.

 ‘Why do you never do quick sets?’

 The balls drops from Kageyama’s hands. They both stand in silence for a few seconds, before Kageyama shakes his head and goes to pick up the ball. ‘I just don’t.’

 Shouyou shakes his head, ‘But why? Can you not do them or something?’

 Kageyama turns his head, glaring, but Shouyou refuses to back down. ‘Why won’t you do them?’

 ‘Because I just don’t, okay?!’

 ‘That’s not enough reason!’ Shouyou exclaims, but then he sees the look on Kageyama’s face. The boy looks like he’s on the edge of a panic attack, eyes wide and hand gripping the volleyball so tight his knuckles are turning white.

 Shouyou inches closer to Kageyama as if he were a scared animal. ‘Hey now,’ he starts, ‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed if you didn’t want to tell.’ He slowly pries the volleyball out of his hands.

 Kageyama nods, but his hands are still shaky. To try and cure this, Shouyou makes a split-second decision to grabs Kageyama’s hands, dropping the volleyball onto the ground. ‘Breathe,’ Shouyou tells him, ‘Breathe in and out, slowly.’

 Kageyama nods, taking shaky breaths as his hands grip Shouyou’s. They stay like that for several moments, until Kageyama drops his hands and steps back. ‘I’m sorry. And thank you.’

 Shouyou starts, quickly firing back, ‘No! It was my fault; I pushed you too hard when you didn’t want to answer!’

 Kageyama snorts a little as he bends down to pick the ball up. ‘Okay then.’ He turns to Hinata, ‘I’ll toss to you.’

 Shouyou beams.

 

 The first time they do a quick together, it’s an accident.

 The ball pass from Shouyou to Kageyama had gone awry, and Kageyama, on instinct, had run to toss it. Shouyou had jumped, barely managing to get the ball inside of the court.

 ‘What was that?’ Kageyama finally growls, and Shouyou has to resist the urge to crawl under a rock and stay there for eternity.

 ‘A-A spike?’ he offers up weakly from where he’s accidentally fell back on his back.

 ‘No, dumbass!’ Kageyama roars, ‘Your jumping! And speed! Do you know how hard it is to get natural talent like that?’

 ‘Of course I know, Bakageyama!’ Shouyou glares, ‘Why are you so angry?’

 Kageyama points a finger accusingly at him. ‘You told me you didn’t know how to do quicks!’

 ‘That was a quick?’ Shouyou asks cluelessly.

 ‘Yes it _was_ , dumbass!’

 Shouyou springs up, ‘That was so cool! Can we do it again?’

 ‘What?!’

 ‘I wanna do it again!’

 ‘NO!’

 ‘Come _on_ , Kageyama, _please_!’

 Kageyama turns his back, ‘No.’

 Shouyou, in turn, drapes himself over Kageyama’s back. ‘Pleeeaaaaasssseeeeee?’

 ‘Fucking fine, dumbass,’ Kageyama relents, turning back to Shouyou and causing him to almost topple over.

 Shouyou cheers, quickly throwing the ball to Kageyama to make him toss for him.

 He misses.

 And watches dumbly as the ball rolled away.

 ‘Run faster– ‘ Kageyama starts to say, but starts and turns away, instead going to pick up the ball. ‘Nothing.’

 Shouyou watches confused, but Kageyama just shakes his head and tells him to get in position.

 They try again.

 And again and again, but

 It doesn’t work. The quicks are too fast, and Kageyama progressively looks more and more frustrated with himself after each toss.

 ‘Hey,’ Shouyou says while they’re taking a break, ‘You’re a good setter.’

 Kageyama looks at him quizzically, but says, ‘Yeah.’

 Shouyou huffs, though there’s a smile playing on his lips, ‘If you’re so good, then can’t you sync up to my spike?’

 Kageyama looks at him, ‘What?’

 ‘Like, if you’re so good, can’t you get the ball to me instead of me getting to the ball?’

 Kageyama snorts, ‘That’s just going to prove that I’m better than you.’

 Shouyou opens his mouth indignantly, but Kageyama cuts him off. ‘It’s not a bad idea, though. I wanna try it.’

 Shouyou grins at him and stands up. They both return to the court, Kageyama seemingly more concentrated than ever before. Shouyou mentally pats himself on the back.

 This time, before he throws the ball to Kageyama, he says, ‘Don’t follow the ball.’

 ‘Hah?’ Shouyou asks, because how is he going to spike the ball if he can’t see it?

 ‘Shut up,’ Kageyama says, and Shouyou takes personal offense to that, ‘I want to try something out, alright?’

 ‘Fine,’ Shouyou pouts.

 Shouyou throws the ball, moving back before running to get a better jump. He closes his eyes, squeezing them shut so that he doesn’t accidentally stall and miss the ball.

 He jumps.

 The ball hits him palm with a resounding smack.

 Shouyou falls to the ground, landing a bit unsteadily.

 He did it.

 He turns to look at Kageyama, who has a mixture of shock and sort of happiness on his face.

 ‘I did it!’ he shouts, but Kageyama just continues to stare at him.

 Finally he asks, ‘Did you just spike that with your eyes closed?’

 Shouyou frowns, ‘Of course. You told me not to connect with the ball, remember?’

 Kageyama marches up to him, taking a hold of his hair, ‘Of course, dumbass! But I didn’t say that you had to _close_ your goddamn _eyes_!’ he roars, and Shouyou’s pretty sure he’s going to end up with some ear disease by the time he’s twenty.

 ‘Well I can’t do anything else other than that, Bakageyama!’ he yells right back, his hair still uncomfortably being held by Kageyama.

 ‘Yeah, but who trusts someone a hundred percent?’

 ‘I have no choice!’

 They both stop there, holding their breaths as Kageyama finally lets go of Shouyou’s hair. Shouyou leans forward a bit, fully intent on just laying on the ground after that tiring shouting and jumping session.

 He doesn’t expect Kageyama to take a step forward, holding Shouyou’s sweaty self and he almost topples onto Kageyama’s chest.

 ‘Dumbass,’ Kageyama says, though now it sounds more fond than anything else, ‘Don’t go falling asleep on people you don’t know.’

 Shouyou tilts his head up to look at him, ‘But we’re friends, right?’

 Kageyama visibly falters for a moment, eyes growing wide and cheeks tinting with the faintest hint of a blush.

 ‘We – we are?’ Shouyou doesn’t miss the way his voice cracks.

 ‘Of course we are,’ Shouyou confirms, and wraps his own hands around Kageyama’s waist.

 He pretends he doesn’t hear Kageyama’s soft _‘thank you’_ as the taller boy hugs him tighter.

 

 They work on their quick diligently – Shouyou feels something warm in his chest whenever he thinks of it, even though Kageyama must’ve done this with everyone else  – and improve on it every time.

 Of course, it isn’t perfect. They hit each other in the head more than once – Kageyama with his tosses and Shouyou with his spikes (yes, that happens) – and they have petty arguments that they recover from in less than a day.

 They even hang out sometimes without playing volleyball – swimming (Shouyou adamantly refuses acknowledge that Kageyama wins because he’s so damn tall), meeting for lunch, and even having an impromptu picnic once. Shouyou tells him about his teammates, about Tsukishima and his meanness, the third-years and their kindness, how he looks up to Tanaka and Nishinoya, but Asahi especially because he’s the ace and the ace is so cool.

 Kageyama doesn’t say much, but he does tell him there’s a setter, Oikawa Tooru, that he admires very much.

 They fall into a routine, and Shouyou’s enjoying it a lot.

 Maybe even _too_ much, because he can’t stop his heart fluttering whenever he’s meeting up with Kageyama, can’t stop himself from looking forward to seeing Kageyama again even though they just met a few hours ago.

 And, _yes_ , he finally admits to himself, he has a crush on Kageyama.

 Okay, so maybe having a crush on your self-proclaimed rival-slash-friend-slash-setter isn’t exactly a good idea, but Hinata Shouyou isn’t exactly well-known for his good ideas.

 The first thing that comes with having a crush is being hyperaware of any movement Kageyama makes. It’s infuriating, really, because, before, Shouyou had only noticed how Kageyama looks. But now, he’s aware of the way seems to smile even a tiny bit as they get their quick right, the way his hand comes up to scratch the back of his neck when he’s confused or annoyed and –

 Yeah.

 The second thing is that Shouyou’s an overly affectionate person that needs hugs 24/7 so he drapes himself all over Kageyama. What’s bad is that he can feel all of Kageyama’s barely there muscles every time he does this, and he dies a little more inside every time.

 In conclusion, Shouyou can only done thing: accept the crush and hopefully get over Kageyama.

 

The holidays pass quickly, with each day spent in each other’s company. They’ve been meeting up every day since the day they met, whether it’s for volleyball or just hanging out.

 One day, when they’re just wandering around, and decide to sit on one of the benches, Kageyama’s phone rings.

 Shouyou peeks over Kageyama’s shoulder to get a better look at his phone, and Kageyama tilts the phone towards him, putting the call on speaker in favor of eating his hamburger.

 The caller’s name is Kindaichi, and Kageyama quickly explains that that’s his teammate before they hear a _‘hello?’_

 ‘Mhf?’ Kageyama answers through his mouthful.

_‘Kageyama, are you eating?’_

 ‘Mhm.’

_‘…are you finished?’_

 Kageyama swallows and Shouyou has to stop himself from laughing at his cuteness.

_Not now, gay thoughts._

 ‘Yeah?’

 ‘Okay, you’re here. Are you coming for practice today?’

 ‘No, but thanks.’

 ‘Kageyama?’ A new voice joins the mix.

 ‘Yes?’

 The voice on the other end of the line has a teasing edge to it, ‘You haven’t been coming to practice for over a month. Are you sure you haven’t been adbucted by aliens?’

 ‘Fuck off,’ Kageyama says, but another hamburger piece in his mouth dampens the affect.

 ‘Oikawa-san’s worried about you.’

 ‘Is he now?’ Kageyama deadpans, tone sounding so dead Shouyou can’t hold back a snicker.

 There’s a few seconds of silence, before Kindaichi, Shouyou presumes, says, ‘Is anyone else with you?’

 ‘Yesh.’

 ‘And…?’

 ‘He’s the one player we played against. You know the really crappy team?’

 ‘When we were in Kitaiichi?’

 ‘Yeah, the orange-haired guy.’

 Shouyou smacks him, and Kageyama snickers, arm coming up to defend himself. While he’s distracted, Shouyou snatches Kageyama’s phone, and near-yells into it, ‘I’m not short!’

 There’s another bout of silence, but then somebody bursts out laughing, and another answering, ‘We didn’t say you were short.’

 Shouyou shoves the phone back at Kageyama, ‘Your teammates are assholes.’

 ‘Believe me,’ the voice says dryly, ‘we’re nothing compared to Kageyama.’

 Shouyou squeaks in terror as Kageyama turns to him with his serial killer smile.

 

 One day, just before the start of school, Shouyou and Kageyama are practicing their quick, and a rumble of thunder interrupts it.

 Both of them stop in their tracks, looking up at the sky as rain starts to pour shortly after, drenching them both in a matter of seconds.

 Shouyou laughs.

 He laughs, throws his hands up, running around in circles until his hair is sticking to his forehead. ‘Come on!’ he shouts to Kageyama, ‘Don’t be a stick-in-the-mud!’

 He expects Kageyama to reject him, tell him to stop fooling around, but when he looks back, Kageyama’s nowhere to be found.

 ‘Kageyama?’ he asks tentatively, wondering as to where the other could have disappeared. His shoes and water bottle are still here, so he can’t have gone home.

 He turns back around.

 And screams.

 Because Kageyama’s standing in front of him, doing his serial killer smile and is scarily close to Shouyou, and Shouyou’s fragile heart can’t handle it.

 In addition to his – frankly embarrassing – scream, he also trips and falls back on his butt.

 And so, Shouyou is left on the ground, heart pounding against his chest, watching as Kageyama’s smile turns into a real one, then morphs until he’s laughing, fits of laughter coming out of him in short breaths, almost chortling at Shouyou’s weak-heartedness.

 Shouyou only has a moment to see that Kageyama’s smile is absolutely breathtaking before he remembers what Kageyama has done to him.

 ‘YOU ASSHOLE!’ Shouyou shouts as he scrambles up, slipping on the now wet sand as he tries to swing at Kageyama. Still laughing, Kageyama steps backwards, only to lose his balance and go down.

 Kageyama’s slightly surprised and horrified expression will be one the Shouyou forever cherishes.

 Instead of doing something stupid – like accidentally blurting out his feelings – Shouyou pounces on his chance, crawling on top of Kageyama as fast as he can.

 As soon as Kageyama realizes what’s going on, he fights back – and soon they’re rolling on the ground like a bunch of five-year olds.

 Both of them are laughing hard, Kageyama with his head thrown back as they scramble to get up, only to chase each other in a weird two-person game of tag.

 Shouyou laughs, half-running backwards so he can see Kageyama catch up to him.

 Unfortunately, this means he does not see that there’s something behind him, resulting in a fall that hurts his already sore butt (and ego).

 Additionally, Kageyama’s coming at him at full speed, which means that he also trips over Shouyou and sprawls over him, his hands only managing to break his fall last minute.

 They’re both still laughing, surrounded by the noise of the rain, drops of water spilling off Kageyama’s face and splashing onto Shouyou. He still has his hands on his stomach trying to contain his laughter.

 Their laughter fades away, and Shouyou suddenly realizes how _close_ he is.

 Their noses are almost touching – they’re basically breathing the same air – and Shouyou can clearly see the different shades of blue that make up Kageyama’s eyes – Shouyou realizes, a bit belatedly, that Kageyama is really pretty – and Shouyou’s eyes widen as Kageyama’s become half-lidded.

 Kageyama doesn’t get up.

 The pounding of the rain becomes muted, in the background, and Shouyou is only aware of the heat that he feels wherever Kageyama is touching him.

 Slowly, tentatively, Shouyou raises his arms, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. The rain is cold, but the warmth seeps through where his arms are wrapped around Kageyama’s neck.

 Kageyama still doesn’t get up.

 Ever-so-slowly, Kageyama leans down, enough that their noses are now brushing against each others’. Shouyou’s gaze flit to Kageyama’s lips and back up, acutely aware when Kageyama’s tongue darts out to wet his lips.

 Shouyou gulps, eyes flitting from Kageyama’s mouth to eyes and back again. His heart is pounding in his ears, and he can indistinctly hear the rain beating down on Kageyama – oh, right, Kageyama’s still shielding him with his body.

 They both stay there, frozen, until Kageyama raises his eyes to meet Shouyou’s.

 ‘Can I kiss you?’ Kageyama almost whispers, but Shouyou can still hear it anyway, over the pounding rain, over the beating of his heart.

 Shouyou barely nods, pulling Kageyama down with his arms still around his neck, before Kageyama’s leaning forward, pressing their lips together softly.

 There’s no awkward touching of teeth, or noses – because they’re acting too slow to let it happen – and they’re not doing anything else other than softly letting their lips linger on each other.

 There’re no explosions or fireworks as books describe it – no mind-blowing feeling of kissing the person you love. (Shouyou chooses to ignore the fact that he’s thinking of this as ‘love’ already.)

 But – it’s nice. It’s like coming home after a tiring day of work and seeing your partner waiting for you with a smile. It’s pillow forts and marshmallows and laughing and living together. It’s knowing that you’ll be there for each other despite all your disagreements, that no matter your differences, you always go back to each other because you value each other too much to let your pride get in the way.

 They stay like that, lips wet and clothes stuck to their skin, slowly savoring each other as if they’re made of fragile crystal.

 When Kageyama pulls back, Shouyou pulls him back down again, letting himself push more firmly against his lips.

 They do this over and over, forgetting that they’re in the rain for who-knows-how-long and they’re probably going to catch a cold, forgetting that they’re on a sand court and that anyone can pass by.

 When Kageyama finally pulls back with an air of finality, Shouyou whines. Kageyama lets out a chuckle, then it turns to laughter, and Shouyou can’t help but join in, because he’s so happy and he could stay like this forever.

 Unfortunately, good things don’t last, so Shouyou gets pulled up until he’s stood beside Kageyama, shivering a little as the cold rain hits him.

 Kageyama laughs at him. That bastard.

 Although, he takes Shouyou’s hand before picking up his things and telling him to stay over, so Shouyou can forgive him this time.

 Just this once.

 

 They run to Kageyama’s house, soaking and panting (but still laughing and trying to get ahead of each other – it’s useless, though, because of the way they’re clinging to each other’s hands) and tumble onto the porch as Kageyama rings the doorbell.

 They’re both catching their breath as a woman – Kageyama’s mom, maybe – opens the door. She has the same blue eyes as Kageyama, and probably is only one or two inches shorter than him

 ‘Tobio,’ is the first thing she says, ‘I told you not to run in the rain.’

 ‘Yeah, yeah,’ Kageyama mutters, and he looks so much like a scolded child that Shouyou can’t help himself from giggling.

 The woman’s gaze shifts towards him, and he smiles, bowing to greet her, ‘I’m Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you!’

 When he straightens, the woman’s gaze softens, and she smiles at him, ‘Shouyou, it’s nice to meet you too. Tobio’s been telling me a lot about you.’

 Shouyou tries not to blush as Kageyama splutters beside him,

 She laughs, then steps back, gesturing for them to come into the house. ‘Tobio, take Shouyou to the bathroom and show him where the towels are. I’ll bring some clothes for you and Shouyou.’

 ‘Would they even fit,’ Kageyama says as his mom rolls his eyes and tells him not to be rude.

 Taking Shouyou’s hand, he takes him down the hall, both of them leaving tiny piddles of water in their wake.

 They both go inside the bathroom, which is more spacious than Shouyou’s expected, and Kageyama wordlessly hands him a fluffy towel to dry off with.

 There’s a knock, and Kageyama reaches out to take the clothes, handing a set of t-shirt, pajama pants and boxers to Shouyou.

 ‘Your clothes are too big,’ Shouyou grumbles, looking at himself in the mirror. He looks like a scarecrow, for god’s sake.

 Kageyama snickers, ‘Maybe you’re just too small,’ and dashes out the door before Shouyou has the chance to hit him.

 ‘HEY!’ Shouyou shouts, running after Kageyama and tripping over the too-long pants, ‘COME BACK YOU ASS!’

 Kageyama’s laughter can be heard down the hall as he runs away.

 Finally, Shouyou catches up, but only because Kageyama’s stopped and held a door open – which Shouyou presumes is his room – and Shouyou tumbles trips and falls into Kageyama at the last possible second.

 Unfortunately, Kageyama hasn’t been expecting that, so they both lay on the ground, wheezing, until Kageyama gets a smirk on his too-pretty-to-be-legal face. ‘Hinata?’

 ‘Yes?’ Shouyou replies suspiciously.

 ‘Looks like we fell for each other.’

 Kageyama bursts into laughter as he tries to shield himself from Shouyou’s attacks.

 

 Later, when they’ve eaten the cookies Kageyama’s mom brought for them and played games on Kageyama’s old DS, Shouyou asks, ‘So, are we dating now?’

 Kageyama, from where he’s sitting behind Shouyou with his arms wrapped around Shouyou’s waist, nuzzles his hair, ‘If you wanna be.’

 Also, Kageyama’s a cuddler. Who knew?

 ‘So you like me? Shouyou asks again, just to check, because he feels so happy he’s going to burst.

 Shouyou can almost feel Kageyama rolling his eyes, but he indulges Shouyou, ‘ _Yes_ , I like you. Dumbass.’

 Shouyou grins, ‘But I’m your dumbass.’

 

 They end up taking a nap like that; Kageyama slumped on Shouyou’s shoulder and Shouyou curling in on himself.

 When Shouyou is conscious of his surroundings, the first thing he hears is a few mumbles.

 ‘…a picture?’

 ‘Got it.’

 ‘Oh god, Oikawa’s going to freak when he sees this.’

 ‘You don’t say.’

 A few laughs.

 Shouyou blearily blinks, the sudden light blinding him for a second. ‘Wha?’

 ‘Oh shit,’ the voice, clearer now, says.

 There’s a shuffling from behind him, and Shouyou remembers that, _oh yeah, we fell asleep._

Shouyou yawns, nudging Kageyama’s arms away from him so that he can stretch his arms up. His neck feels uncomfortably sore too.

 He can hear Kageyama yawn behind him, and he’s just planning to go back to sleep when Kageyama exclaims, ‘Kindaichi? Kunimi?’

 Shouyou rubs at his eyes, clearing away the bleariness and looking at the two new people in front of him.

 The taller one has spiked-up hair, and he looks like a turnip, in Shouyou’s humble opinion. The other one has a lazy, disinterested look on his face, but other than that, he reminds Shouyou of Tsukishima.

 The taller one speaks first, a gleeful smile on his face. ‘We’re going to send the pictures to Oikawa-san.’

 Shouyou almost topples over as Kageyama shoves him, almost tripping over his own feet in an attempt to get to the two. Laughing, Turnip sidesteps Kageyama, holding his phone out of Kageyama’s reach.

 Seeing that he’s not going to get the phone, Kageyama flops onto the bed, almost crushing Shouyou in the process.

 ‘Oi, Kageyama,’ he says, poking him in the side. ‘Aren’t you going to introduce me?’

 ‘Introduce yourselves.’

 Shouyou hits Kageyama with a pillow.

 ‘Dumbass, what’re you – ‘ Not to be outdone, Kageyama grabs another pillow and pummels Shouyou with it.

 Distinctly, Shouyou can hear them saying, ‘They’re so cute it irritates me,’ and ‘I know, right? How jealous do you think Oikawa will get when he finds out his junior got a boyfriend before him?’

 Both Kageyama and Shouyou ignore them, but are dragged apart a second later and the lazy-looking one holds his arms with a surprising amount of strength while Turnip does the same to Kageyama.

 ‘Ah, young love,’ a voice says from above him, and Shouyou and simultaneously say, ‘Shut up.’

 Turnip laughs, but, probably to avoid a fight from breaking out, says, ‘I’m Kindaichi Yuutarou. The one holding you is Kunimi Akira. I’m assuming you’re Hinata Shouyou?’

 Shouyou nods, but before he can stop himself, he blurts out, ‘Your head looks like a turnip.’

 There’s a moment of silence in which Kageyama looks like he wants to die.

 There’s a burst of laughter from above him, and then Kunimi lets Shouyou go, saying, ‘You’re right. I keep telling him that, but he never listens to me.’

 Kindaichi says, ‘Hey!’ but they all ignore him.

 Letting Kageyama go, the two of them join Kageyama and Shouyou on the bed, Shouyou between Kageyama and Kindaichi.

 ‘Kageyama,’ Kunimi starts, smiling a tiny bit, ‘Oikawa’s been missing you.’

 Kageyama snorts, his hands already messing with Shouyou’s hair. ‘I doubt that.’

 ‘Okay, he might not,’ Kindaichi admits, ‘but he’s been bugging us more because you aren’t there and it’s getting annoying.’

 ‘Now you know what I had to suffer through,’ Kageyama tells them.

 ‘But we aren’t setters,’ Kunimi reminds him.

 Kageyama snorts, ‘School’s starting tomorrow, don’t worry.’

 Shouyou goes still, then turns to look at Kageyama, ‘Wait, does that mean we’re going to stop hanging out?’

 ‘Of course not, dumbass,’ Kageyama says, ‘we just need to stop hanging out less.’

 Shouyou frowns, not wanting to accept the reality, because it means that he’ll have to be apart from Kageyama for much longer than he wants.

 ‘Anyway,’ Kindaichi says, clearing his throat, ‘since you’re now Kageyama’s boyfriend, it’s our duty to tell you more about Kageyama.’

 Shouyou grins and Kageyama groans, traipsing off to get snacks and, in his words, ‘die in peace.’

 

 That night, Shouyou catches a cold.

 His mother fusses over him, saying that he’s irresponsible and really he should take care of himself, he’s a high schooler now, but Shouyou waves her off and tells her he’ll be fine.

 True to his word, after a good night of sleep, Shouyou wakes up with a sore throat and a small case of coughs, but it’s a lot better than the night before.

 He gets to school, fidgeting all the way through the day, until the last bell rings and he can rush out of class to the gym.

 Running the clubroom, Shouyou slams the door open with a loud, ‘HEY EVERYONE!’

 Tsukishima, as per usual, looks annoyed, and Suga greets him, ‘Hinata, how was your holiday?’

 Shouyou dumps his bag on the ground, prepared to reply when Tanaka cuts in, ‘Hinata! My favorite kouhai! Guess what?’

 ‘What?’

 Tanaka grins proudly, ‘I got myself a boyfriend!’

 Shouyou’s eyes grow wide, ‘UWOAH! THAT’S SO COOL!’

 Tanaka preens under the praise, but Ennoshita smacks him on the head and says, ‘Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean that you’re less annoying.’

 Shouyou looks between them, ‘Tanaka-san, are you and Ennoshita-san dating?’

 Tanaka grins proudly, but Ennoshita sighs and says, ‘Unfortunately.’

 While the two are with each other, Shouyou changes into his practice clothes, half-listening as Suga asks him something.

 ‘What?’

 Suga laughs, ‘I asked how your holiday was.’

 Shouyou starts to reply, but another thought occurs to his brain. ‘Oh right! I got a boyfriend too!’

 The whole clubroom falls silent. Even Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. Suga’s got this look on his face that clearly depicts that that wasn’t what he was expecting.

 Finally, Tsukishima breaks the silence, ‘Volleyballs don’t count.’

 Shouyou puffs his cheeks, ‘No! He’s a real person!’

 ‘I find that hard to believe,’ Tsukishima says with a smirk, but before he can retort (and probably make a fool out of himself), Noya pounces on him.

 ‘That’s great, Shouyou!’

 ‘Thanks, Noya-senpai!’

 Nishinoya grins, ‘So, who’s the lucky guy that got together with our sunshine baby?’

 Shouyou wants to protest, but Daichi laughs and says, ‘Come on, everyone. We don’t want to be late for practice. Asahi!’

 ‘Y-Yes?’ said person almost cowers in the corner.

 ‘Get your ass off the ground and show Hinata how to spike with max power or I will – ‘

 ‘I got it! I got it!’ Asahi squeaks, then rushes forward, pulling Shouyou along with him.

 

 There might be a problem.

 Shouyou lands on the ground – this is the third time already, goddammit – after trying to spike another volleyball with his eyes closed.

 ‘Hinata, are you okay?’ Suga asks him, handing him a towel to wipe his sweat off.

 Taking the towel, Shouyou answers, ‘Yup, I’m totally fine!’

 Suga frowns a bit, but ruffles his hair and tells him to take it easy if he isn’t feeling well.

 As soon as Suga’s gone to talk with Daichi, Shouyou slaps his own face. _Idiot!_ he mentally screams at himself _. This isn’t Kageyama! Get a hold of yourself!_

Sighing, he gets ready for receive practice.

 

 Usually, Shouyou stays for after-practice with either one of the third years, but today he dashes off after saying goodbye, making his way towards the place that he and Tobio said would meet.

 Kageyama’s already there, at the café, with his milk and scrolling through his phone. Shouyou drops down onto the seat beside him, and Kageyama presses a quick kiss to Shouyou’s forehead before going back to his phone.

 ‘Whatcha reading?’ Shouyou asks, peering over at Kageyama’s phone.

 ‘Volleyball positions,’ Kageyama mutters, and Shouyou suppresses a giggle as he presses a kiss to Tobio’s cheek.

 Kageyama blushes and adamantly refuses to acknowledge Shouyou’s presence for the next fifteen minutes.

 

 Their days pass like this, and two weeks into school, Shouyou’s adjusting quite well to the new routine. His senpai have given him confused looks and wide eyes every time he denies extra practice and goes off on his own.

 Sometimes, Shouyou and Kageyama practice volleyball together, though not every day, and it’s during one of those times that Kageyama tells him, ‘I won’t be practicing with you for a few days.’

 Shouyou tilts his head to the side, ‘Why not?’

 ‘I’m trying out a new setting technique for you.’

 Shouyou can almost feel his heart burst from happiness. ‘Really?’

 ‘Really. It’s kinda a surprise.’

 ‘Okay!’ Shouyou agrees and is blessed with one of Kageyama’s rare smiles.

 

 Three weeks into their semester, Shouyou is getting a lot better at receiving. This clearly surprises his senpai – his training with Tobio has really paid off.

 The rhythmic squeak of the shoes of the floor echoes in his mind as the door to the gym slams open, revealing their volleyball advisor in a very disheveled mess.

 ‘Gather around!’ Daichi calls, and the whole team crowds toward Takeda.

 Panting, Takeda says, ‘I’ve scheduled a volleyball match with Seijoh.’

 A chorus of ‘ooh’s rise up, and though Shouyou isn’t really sure what school it is, he’s quite excited to go as well.

 ‘But,’ Takeda hold up a finger. ‘They have one condition.’

 The cheer stops, and Tanaka makes a scary face. ‘Huh? What do they want?’

 Takeda, undeterred by Tanaka, says, ‘They want you to use their setter instead of your own.’

 Immediately, several people start protesting, Tanaka especially, and Shouyou asks Daichi, who’s beside him, ‘Why would they make us do that? Are they not confident in their own abilities?’

 ‘No,’ Daichi says, frowning (that frown is so much better when it isn’t directed at him), ‘They’re plenty confident in their own abilities.’

 ‘Then?’

 Daichi sighs, crossing his arms, ‘I think they’re too confident in their own abilities.’

 

 What Daichi says is puzzling, but the team is convinced by Suga to go, because ‘you all need to improve on your abilities, and you can do that a lot more by practicing with other teams. Whether I’m the setter or not, I have faith that you can pull this off.’

 It’s on a Saturday, which means that Shouyou can’t see Tobio, which is a loss, but Shouyou texts him anyway, saying that he can’t meet Tobio that day, since he has a practice match, and, anyway, Tobio needs to practice his toss too.

 Tobio texts back, _good luck._

 Saturday comes, and with it comes a bundle of nerves.

 Shouyou’s not having a nice day at all.

 When they get off the bus, Tanaka manages to calm him down, and Shouyou’s never more grateful that Tanaka follows him to the toilet to, in his words, ‘protect his lovely adorably kouhai’.

 Shouyou’s just popping out of the stall when he hears talking – it must be Tanaka with Seijoh – and turns the corner, fully intent on backing up Tanaka if needed.

 However, the sight is not at all what he’s been expecting.

 ‘Kindaichi?’

 ‘Hinata?’ Kindaichi replies, equally confused as to why Shouyou’s here.

 ‘What are you doing here?’ they ask at the same time, and then Kindaichi gestures to him to go first.

 ‘I’m here for the practice match,’ Shouyou says, then frowns in confusion, ‘Aren’t you going to Aoba Johsai or something?’

 ‘Uh, I am?’ Kindaichi replies, looking as confused as Shouyou feels.

 Tanaka laughs then – honestly, Shouyou had almost forgotten he was there – and, wiping tears out of his eyes, wheezes, ‘Hinata, Aoba Johsai is the same as Seijoh.’

 Shouyou’s eyes widen, ‘OH. Ohhh.’

 Tanaka slings an arm over Shouyou’s shoulders while Yuutarou’s phone rings.

 ‘Oikawa-san?’ he answers, ‘yes, uh, no?’

 A pause, then, ‘Okay, will do.’

 Putting his phone back into his pocket,                 Yuutarou pushes the other person, who has been silent for the whole time, towards them. ‘He’s going to be your setter. This is Yahaba Shigeru, and Yahaba-san, this is Hinata Shouyou, the one I was telling you about.’

 Yahaba nods, seemingly in a daze as he steps forward and nods at Tanaka. Tanaka, though suspiciously, nods back, and then asks Shouyou, ‘How do you even know this guy?’

 ‘Oh! He’s my – oh right!’ Shouyou cuts himself off in the midst of explaining and turns back to Kindaichi, ‘Is – ‘

 ‘Yes, yes, he’s here,’ Yuutarou tells him, ‘but we should get back before we’re late.’

 ‘Right!’ Shouyou exclaims, then pulls both the setter and Tanaka along with him back to the gym.

 

 Everyone’s already lined up by the time they get back, and Shouyou shoos Yahaba and Tanaka to the starting line, having given the setter a quick debrief on how everyone likes their spikes.

 Yahaba’s a good person, a bit snarky but kind-hearted and Shouyou goes to stay with Suga to cheer the team on.

 From across the court, he catches Kunimi and Kindaichi’s eye, and he waves, earning a smile and a small wave in return.

 Shouyou lets his eyes rove over the players one by one until he sees Tobio already looking at him, frowning with an intensity he’s only seen a few times before.

 For a moment, Tobio seems like he wants to come over, but the referee rings the bell and they’re off playing.

 

 It feels like something’s off.

 Shouyou can’t quite place what it is, but –

 There. Tobio’s in the perfect area and time to perform a quick and yet –

 He doesn’t, instead tossing the ball to Kindaichi who slams it down on the other side of the net.

  _Why?_

 Now that Shouyou thinks about it, Tobio hasn’t performed one quick toss since the beginning of the set, instead just tossing to whoever’s in the best position for a spike. Despite that, Seijoh is still winning by two points. It’s not that Yahaba isn’t good, but he isn’t as in sync with the team to know them  well enough.

 ‘Why aren’t you doing quicks, dumbass?’ Shouyou mutters to himself, shooting furtive glances at Tobio and back to Yahaba. Do they have some kind of pact? Or what?

 ‘Hinata,’ Suga says suddenly from beside him, ‘are you okay?’

 ‘Yup!’ Shouyou reassures Suga, and goes back to staring at Tobio.

 When it’s set point for Seijoh, Shouyou makes the mistake of calling out ‘Tobio!’ and that’s when he should’ve realized something was wrong.

 In hindsight, it’s obvious, but Shouyou can’t think about anything other than the fact that Tobio startles, his fingers quickly connecting with the ball to send a quick flying through the air.

 Kindaichi misses.

 In a flash, Kunimi jumps up when the ball arcs, successfully managing to get it into the other side, though that might just be because Karasuno’s not doing anything.

 Shouyou sees Kageyama bow (apologize?) to Yuutarou, surprised when Yuutarou seems to shake his head and pat Kageyama on the head. Kageyama doesn’t turn to look at him.

 ‘Excuse me for a moment,’ he mutters to Suga, who nods, and Shouyou, as quick as he can without running, walks up to Kageyama and his teammates.

 ‘What the hell was that?’ Shouyou demands, and gets the pleasure of Kageyama looking momentarily surprised before he replies.

 ‘What do you mean, what was that?’ Kageyama glares at him.

 ‘I mean, what _was_ that? Kageyama, I did not see you do a quick _at all_.’

 A sudden hush falls over the group, as they stop talking to watch Shouyou and Kageyama.

 ‘I told you already _, I don’t do quicks_ ,’ Kageyama hisses, getting dangerously close to his face.

 Shouyou refuses to back down. ‘You do them with _me_!’ He’s aware of everyone’s eye on him, even Karasuno, as he says it.

 Kageyama’s eyes flash. ‘That’s _different_ , dumbass!’

 ‘How?’ Shouyou demands again, ‘How come you do quicks with me and not anyone else?’

 ‘That’s none of your business. In fact, let me ask you: what about you?’

 ‘Huh?’ Shouyou narrows his eyes, wondering what game Kageyama is up to.

 Kageyama grabs his shirt, pulling him closer, ‘you’re a fucking good player, and even though your receives are still shitty, you’re still good at spiking. So tell me; why were you not playing?’

 Shouyou shouts back, ‘Because I’m obviously not as good as you, idiot! If I don’t have you, I can’t do anything!’

 Kageyama’s eyes soften, though it’s hard to tell, and he releases his grip on Shouyou’s shirt. ‘I hate you,’ Kageyama tells him.

 Shouyou laughs, breathy from all the shouting, and tells him sincerely, ‘I hate you too.’

 He hears someone say ‘What the fuck is going in’ but they both ignore it. Shouyou and Kageyama engage in a staring contest, until Kageyama breaks away with a huffy, ‘Fine.’

 Kageyama quickly pecks Shouyou’s lips with his own, and, walking to the other side of the court, he says, ‘Yahaba-san, please change places with me.’

 The other setter startles, but nods, ‘O-okay,’ and goes to rejoin his own team. Kageyama drags Shouyou along with him, stopping in front of Daichi.

 Kageyama bows, ‘Are you Daichi-san?’

 Daichi, however confused, nods, ‘Kageyama Tobio.’

 ‘May I be your setter? Of course, we’ll need to have Hinata on the court as well.’

 Daichi nods slowly, maybe taking in the fact that Kageyama’s actually asking permission, but he says, ‘Okay.’

 Kageyama bows again, dragging Hinata to the middle of the group where the Karasuno players are standing.

 ‘I’m Kageyama Tobio,’ he introduces himself, ‘could you all please tell me your preferred tosses?’

 

 After everything’s been sorted out, Kageyama singles Shouyou out.

 ‘Hinata?’

 ‘Yes?’

 Kageyama holds up a fist, and Shouyou bumps it with his own, proud of Kageyama to have come this far with team gestures.

 ‘We’re going to crush them,’ he says.

 Shouyou grins.

 

 Kindaichi serves, Daichi receives, sends the ball to Kageyama.

 The first toss doesn’t go to him, unfortunately, but it does go to Tanaka, who spikes it down with a roar. Daichi has to physically restrain Tanaka from taking his shirt off.

 ‘Is this what you deal with everyday?’ Kageyama asks Shouyou.

 ‘Of course. Don’t you?’

 Kageyama considers for a moment, then shrugs, ‘We have Oikawa-san.’

 Shouyou doesn’t try to find the meaning behind Kageyama’s words, but he does say, ‘Bring the next toss to me, okay?’

 Kageyama rolls his eyes and nods.

 Seijoh gets the next point, but Tanaka successfully receives the serve and Kageyama quickly runs to set the ball towards Shouyou.

 Shouyou jumps. The ball hits his hand, slamming down on the other side of the court.

 Dropping back to the ground, Shouyou turns to Kageyama, still high on their first almost-official spike, and hold up his hands for a high-five.

 Kageyama obliges.

 Shouyou doesn’t have to look to see the surprise radiating off the others.

 

 Kageyama manages to fit in quite well with everyone – minus Tsukishima, but that guy never gets along with anyone – and soon he’s coordinated enough with them to know their most favored tosses.

 It’s nice to see that Kageyama’s still an awesome setter even if he’s only sending quicks to Shouyou.

 They win the second set, but Kageyama informs the team that Yahaba isn’t the regular setter. The moment is interrupted by another player – taller than Kageyama – strolls onto the court, a wave of cheers following him as he turns and waves at them.

 Or, more specifically, at Kageyama.

 He comes jogging towards them, with a ‘Yoo-hoo, Tobio-chan!’

 Kageyama turns to greet the newcomer, ‘Oikawa-san.’

 The person – Oikawa apparently – ruffles Kageyama’s hair, to which the setter glares at. ‘Are you ready, Tobio-chan?’

 The way he says it can be perceived as nice and encouraging, but the look on his face means  the exact opposite of him.

 From behind him, Shouyou hears Tanaka say, ‘I don’t like this guy.’

 Oikawa says, with a saccharine-sweet smile, ‘I can’t wait to beat you in an official match.’

 And, with that, he walks like a model off to the other side of the court.

 

 They win, but barely.

 If Oikawa had been there from the start, there’s no doubt that they – especially Shouyou and Tsukishima – would have been in big trouble.

 Shouyou waves his team off, telling them that he’s going to go home with Kageyama and the others, and they agree, thought Tanaka makes him promise to explain what the hell has happened that day while Suga and Daichi look on in amusement.

 Shouyou waves, seeing his team off before joining Kageyama, Kindaichi and Kunimi. Silently, they all agree on going to Kageyama’s place.

 On the walk back, Kindaichi finally break the silence.

 ‘So, you guys are doing quicks now, huh?’

 Shouyou nods, but a frown makes its way onto his face when he remembers something, ‘I don’t understand why he won’t do quicks with anyone else, though.’

 A tense air falls over them, and Shouyou gets the feeling that he’s said something wrong, though he can’t quite place what it is.

 Kunimi says softly, ‘You can ask Kageyama. I’m sure he trusts you enough to tell you.’

 Shouyou turns to Kageyama, who’s been weirdly quiet for the whole of the walk, and softly nudges him, ‘Kageyama? Can you tell me?’

 Kageyama doesn’t reply for several minutes, looking up at the sky and letting the breeze ruffle his hair. He finally looks down, and sighs, ‘Okay.’

 None of them reply, because Shouyou for once can read the mood of the conversation.

 ‘Do you remember when we played against you in middle school?’

 Shouyou nods – he’s pretty sure he’s never going to forget that – and Kageyama continues, ‘Did you know why I was called king back then?’

 Shouyou asks, ‘It’s because you were really good, right? You’re a really good setter and so everyone’s afraid of you?’

 Kageyama grimaces, ‘I wish it were like that.’

 Before he can ask for clarification, Kageyama explains, ‘They started calling me that because I was too selfish. I did my best toss for everything, and my teammates couldn’t spike it. Because of that, I got benched in the middle of a game when no one stepped up to spike the toss.’

 Shouyou nods, but he’s still confused. Before he can ask, Kunimi speaks up, ‘It’s my fault too. I was the one who planned to reject Kageyama’s toss – ‘

 ‘No, it isn’t!’ Kageyama bursts out, ‘I keep telling you you had every right to do that – ‘

 ‘Okay, we get it,’ Shouyou says, pushing them apart with his arms, ‘You both are responsible for this and okay, continue, Kageyama, I wanna know the rest.’

 Kageyama blinks at him, confused, ‘That’s it? I was called a king because I was an oppressive dictator.’

 Shouyou stares him dead in the eyes, ‘I don’t get it.’

 (Briefly, Shouyou feels sorry for Kindaichi because the poor soul is just standing there with a confused look on his face.)

 He continues, ‘Yeah, you were a shitty person then, and honestlyyoustillare, but you know better now, right? You’re more experienced, you can do a lot better than you did in middle school. So, what’s the problem? You toss to me just fine.’

 All three of them stare at him as if he’s said something crazy, and then one by one, they start laughing until all three of them are nearly in tears.

 Shouyou doesn’t get the joke.

 ‘You – you dumbass,’ Kageyama wheezes, ‘of course you would think like that – ‘ he draws in a breath, trying to get a hold of himself, but he glances at Shouyou – who’s still confused, by the way – and bursts into peals of laughter.

 Kunimi and Kindaichi are still laughing, and Shouyou’s becoming frustrated.

 Finally, when their laughter dies down a little, Kageyama explains, ‘You’re just too simple-minded.’

 Shouyou frowns, opening his mouth to argue, but Kageyama slips his hand into Shouyou’s, and says, ‘But I like that about you.’

 Shouyou can feel the flush creeping up his neck when Kageyama says it so upfront, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 ‘Guys, what if we play against each other?’

 Kindaichi says, with a small chuckle, ‘No hard feelings.’

 Kunimi nods in agreement.

 Kageyama does too, but not before leaning down and kissing Shouyou on the lips. (They automatically tune out Kunimi saying, ‘Ew, PDA,’ in the most humanly monotone voice in the background.)

 When they pull back, Kageyama tells him with a smile, ‘We’ll always be together.’

 Shouyou grins and hugs him.

 

 ‘Wow can someone get me out of here? I’m disgusted by all the acceptance and sweetness.’

 ‘Way to ruin the mood, Kunimi.’

**Author's Note:**

> this made me happy and i wrote everything for the purpose of kagehina being a power couple


End file.
